


A groping taxi driver and a sexy Mattt

by Jonah_Smith_907



Series: Smut with Matt Murdock [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Foggy is totally a bottom today, M/M, Matt - Freeform, Matt is a jealous and teasing little shit, Smut, and from Foggy, and talking, in every meaning of the word 'wet', little on the talking part tho, there's also rain, wet Matt, wet from rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonah_Smith_907/pseuds/Jonah_Smith_907
Summary: Yay, a little bit of short smut with jealous Matt and he's hella sexy and all that





	A groping taxi driver and a sexy Mattt

Foggy stood in the pouring rain of a Monday morning and hailed a cab as quickly as humanly possible. Soon the car pulled over and waited for him. He almost tripped over his own feet when he rushed over and got in.

“Where to?”, the driver asked and Foggy told him the address of the law firm. “Shitty weather out there.”

“Yeah. And I forgot my umbrella.” Foggy grinned. “Your cab is the saviour of my clothes.”

“Sure is.”

They drove in silence for a few minutes, until suddenly the driver spoke up again: “So, you free tonight?”

If Foggy had been drinking right now, he would have choked. “Sorry. But I have a boyfriend.”

“That don't need to mean anything, I'm sure we'll find a solution for that.” He sneaked his hand from the wheel to Foggy's thigh and slowly stroked his leg, fingers traveling towards his crotch. 

Foggy drew in a sharp breath and slapped the hand away. The other man let out an annoyed huff and was about to try again, but Foggy cut him off. “You touch me again and I'm going to sue your ass off.”, he said with a strong and stern voice. “Capiche?” 

The other man gulped and cleared his voice. “Yeah.” He clearly hadn't expected this. 

 

Five minutes later and Foggy arrived at the office. Despite the assault he even paid half the price, then he went inside. 

“Hey, Foggy.”, Karen smiled. “How are you?”

“Ugh, I had a creepy taxi driver today.” He grimaced.

“Yeah? What happened?”, Matt asked and stepped out of his office. He could hear the other one's heart racing. Not overly fast, but still not normal. It made him feel uneasy.

“I think he tried to seduce me or something? I dunno, he put a hand on my thigh.” He shook his head. “It was gross and I told him to fuck off or I'd sue his ass off.”

Something very fascinating happened then. Something that Matt had never experienced before: at first everything went black. His world on fire had ceased to exist, nothing left. But before he could panic, it returned. Now, instead of soft orange fire, his surroundings were burning with angry red flames, high and wild. 

God, he was angry. And jealous. He clenched his jaw to gain back control over his emotions – with little success – and took a step closer to Foggy. “Which company was that?”

Foggy could tell that Matt was at least a little bit jealous – and he didn't mind – so he told him. Somebody was going to get punched in the face tonight. “What are you gonna do, poke him with your cane?”, he joked nevertheless. 

“Oh no, I'm going to _hit_ him with my cane.”, came back the dry answer, but at least he grinned. 

 

It was raining, later that night. Foggy was laying in bed, listening to the drops clattering against the windows and waiting for his vigilante to come home. Then suddenly that noise was interrupted and he knew, Matt was back. 

He quickly got up and stumbled into the living room, looking for a light switch. But then he thought better of it. Because the view he got in the dark was far better than anything else he'd ever imagined.

Matt was standing in the middle of the room, still wearing his black costume with the mask. He was soaked, drops making their way down his dark cloth, seeking their way through his rough stubble underneath the mask. His whole body was glistering, shining in the weak light of a streetlamp. 

“Whoa.”, Foggy breathed out and took a step closer. “I want those clothes off ASAP.” Of course the current view was more than spectacular, but he was pretty sure that it would be even better naked. 

Matt let out a low chuckle, but didn't take a single step. Instead he slipped off his mask and ran his fingers through his hair. He smirked when he heard Foggy's elevated heartbeat pounding against his ribs at that sight. 

Steam rose from his hot body in the cool room, as he slowly, oh so slowly, pulled off his shirt to reveal his damp body. For a few seconds he just stood there, showing off his muscles, clenching with every breath he took.

And _then_ he moved, faster than Foggy had expected; without making a single noise he closed the distance between him and the blond man, pushed him backwards until Foggy's knee pit hit their bed. He leaned over Foggy, brushing kisses down his cheek, jaw and neck, until he reached his shirt. Foggy moaned and tried to get out of his clothes, but Matt wouldn't let him, pinned the other one's arms down above his head with one hand. Then he pushed Foggy's shirt up, over his head and to his wrists, using the clothing as bondage. 

When that was done, he continued his teasing kisses, holding Foggy firmly by his ribcage with both hands, gently stroking his skin, until he felt the waistband of his lover's pants on his chin. A low chuckle escaped him and Foggy responded with another needy moan. 

This was gonna be so much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you can go to my Instagram page Jonah_Smith_907_Fanfictions.  
> I will post updates there and you can send me prompts if you want.


End file.
